Quentin
Quentin is a Glow. He's the leader of a group of Glows who are planning to overthrow Hatch and take control of the Elgen. He is the former secondary antagonist of the series. Electromagnetic Pulse HISTORY Prisoner of Cell 25 Quentin is first introduced at the Elgen Academy as class president and one of the most popular students. It is implied he might have a crush on Tara, even though Hatch forbids romantic relationships. During Michael Vey's escape Quentin and the enemy Glows pursue them. Rise of the Elgen Quentin forms a rivalry with Torstyn, and a possible love triangle with Tara, Torstyn and himself. He travels to the Amazon with the rest of Hatch's glows. Battle of the Ampere Hunt for Jade Dragon After the Electroclan destroy the Ampere, Quentin, along with the rest of the Elgen Elite, takes up residence on the Faraday. Hatch puts him in charge of guarding Jade Dragon. During the Electroclan's escape from the Taiwanese Starxource Plant, Quentin, along with Tara, is defeated, and temporarily tortured by Nichelle. Storm of Lightning Quentin hears from Bryan that Hatch has had Welch arrested and sentenced to death for the Electroclan's successful rescue of Jade Dragon, as an example to the rest of the Elgen. Since Welch was like a father to Quentin, he is horrified by this news, and he realizes, and points out to his fellow Elgen glows, that since he was in charge of guarding Jade Dragon, he, or any of them, might be next, much to their alarm. Quentin refuses to let Welch die and, with Torstyn and Tara's help, visits Welch in the Faraday's brig. After Welch confirms to Quentin of his impending fate Quentin officially decides to'' overthrow Hatch and take control of the Elgen,'' pointing out to the other Glows that Hatch is always talking about the extermination of the Nonels but Hatch, himself is ''a Nonel, causing Quentin to reason that Hatch is inferior to them. Quentin, with the help of Torstyn and Tara, who uses her powers to disguise Welch, manages to escort Welch off the ship, allowing him to escape. During the book it's revealed that Quentin is obviously in a romantic relationship with Tara. After the Elgen take over Tuvalu, Hatch officially makes Quentin the new King of the nation, which Hatch renames as "The Hatch Islands", after himself. Quentin is perfectly aware of, and slightly annoyed by, the fact that he's just a puppet dictator, and that Hatch is technically the new ruler of the The Hatch Islands. After Hatch finally finds out about Quentin's betrayal and planned mutiny, Hatch, enraged, has all 5 Elgen Glows, including Quentin, arrested and imprisoned. Hatch sentences Quentin to spend the rest of his life imprisoned in a monkey cage. Although he at first begs for mercy, Quentin then mocks Hatch and says; "I would do it again." As a result, Hatch has Quentin sent to Cell 25. Fall Of Hades Many weeks later, Quentin is released from Cell 25 and imprisoned in the Elgen Hades Starxource Plant. Quentin, understandably, is in horrible shape after his stay in Cell 25. Hatch visits Quentin in his cell and mockingly compares him to the famous American traitor, Ezra Pound, and quotes T.S. Elliot; "This is how the world ends, not with a bang, but a whimper". Quentin tells Hatch that he's completely loyal to Michael Vey and the Electroclan by vowing that Hatch will someday be brought down by the Electroclan and made to pay for his crimes. Angered, Hatch says that Michael is nothing and declares that he will feed Quentin Michael's flesh before leaving. The next day, Quentin is confronted in his cell by an Elgen Zone Captain, an Elgen Squad Captain, and 12 Elgen guards, who have come to escort him to the monkey cage. The Squad Captain forces Quentin to remove all of his clothing, including his underwear, and gives him a loincloth to wear instead. Enraged, Quentin vows to someday exact revenge on both Hatch and the Squad Captain. Annoyed, the Squad Captain points out to Quentin that, unlike the former Tuvaluan Prime Minister Saluni, he gets to keep his tongue and threatens to have it cut out if Quentin can't keep his attitude in check. Quentin reluctantly obliges. After they leave the Starxource Plant, Quentin is forced to walk, almost completely naked, all the way to the monkey cage. During the walk, Quentin passes Saluni's cage, and is terrified by the possibility that his cage will eventually turn him into an animalistic savage. When Quentin reaches his monkey cage, he finds that a crowd of 100 Tuvaluans have, against their will, gathered at the monkey cage to watch his imprisonment. Although Quentin at first refuses to enter the cage, he ultimately dos so after the guard at the cage threatens to throw him in. The Tuvaluans are then forced to throw rotting fruit at him, although Quentin notices, to his shock, that they clearly don't want to. Many weeks later, Michael and the Electroclan arrive in Nike to rescue Quentin. Quentin is shocked that the Electroclan have come to save him, and even more shocked that Welch is with them. Quentin, who by now is in dire condition, begs Michael to kill him and put him out of his misery, but Michael refuses. The Electroclan and Welch break him out of the monkey cage bring him to their boat, the Risky Business'', and escape from Nike. Later, on the boat, the Electroclan and Welch informs Quentin that they're planning to sail to Hades to rescue Tara and Torstyn and hijack the ''Joule''. The group soon discovers that the Risky Business"s Captain, J.D., has betrayed them and sold them out to Hatch in order to collect the million dollar bounty on Welch's head. After they overthrow and imprison J.D. and all of the members of the Risky Business ''crew, they then make a new plan; they'll sail to Hades, break into the Elgen Starxource Plant there, dig in, and defend themselves. Once they reach Hades, they break into the Plant. After arming themselves, they decide on a new course of action; while the Electroclan battles the Elgen in Hades, Quentin, Tara, Torstyn, Welch, J.D., and a ''Risky Business ''crew member will break off from the main group, break through the Elgen's defenses, hijack the ''Joule, and then come back for the others. Michael agrees on this plan, on the condition that a member of the Electroclan, Cassy, go with them in order to guarantee that they come back for the Electroclan (as Michael, understandably, doesn't fully trust Quentin and his team yet). The group free all of the prisoners, including Tara and Torstyn, allowing Quentin to finally reunite with his comrades, during which time Quentin apologizes to Tara for indirectly putting her in her current situation. After the prisoners's liberation, Quentin, his team, and Cassy leave in order to carry out their mission. Cassy, Quentin, and his team ultimately succeed in hijacking the Joule. Under Cassy's insistence, Quentin and Welch reluctantly return to Hades to pick up the rest of the Electroclan. There they find, to their shock, that most of the island has been destroyed. Quentin and Welch then learn to their shock that both Gervaso and Tanner were killed during the battle, and that Michael apparently sacrificed himself in an explosion to destroy the attacking Elgen forces. He appears in The Final Spark as a minor character. He is now working for the Electroclan. When they are all captured, Quentin and the others almost break out but are soon stopped by Hatch. After Hatch has been defeated by Michael, it is unknown what happens to everyone but Tara and Quentin are belived to have gotten married and go to college together. Trivia *He is Elgen Academy class president and more attractive, and taller, than Michael. *He has the ability to produce and EMP able to take out electronic devices for 20 yards away *Both Kylee (formerly) and Tara had a crush on him *In Storm of Lightning, he appears to be Tara's boyfriend. Category:Characters Category:The Prisoner of Cell 25 characters Category:Rise of the Elgen characters Category:Battle of the Ampere characters Category:Hunt for Jade Dragon characters Category:Elgen Category:Glow Category:Antagonist Category:Wealthy Category:Elgen (Formerly)